


Just Little Things

by shortsleepywriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortsleepywriter/pseuds/shortsleepywriter
Summary: Short but sweet, I suppose. I plan to add more fics as I go along for my main two fandoms. Rating and tags are bound to change. Cross posted on https://shortsleepywriter.tumblr.com/





	Just Little Things

It was a warm, lovely day in Spring. Being so, Prompto and you decided it'd be nice to have a picnic in a local park. 

Daises of yellow were spread across the grass in a mass. Bees flew from flower to flower. Cicada’s sung noisly in the trees. The warmth from the sun and the cool breeze was nice. 

You sat there in the shade under a tall tree, enjoying the day, especially with your beloved. Prompto sat opposite you, watching you with a bunch of daisies in your lap, crafting a daisy chain.

“There! Finished!” You smiled, then gently placed the daisy chain on your head. “What do you think?” 

The picture perfect opportunity for him.

“Lemme get this shot.”

Before you could protest, he had already taken the shot. He looked down at the screen and smiled.

“Beautiful.” He passed the camera over to you. “Take a look.” 

Yes, you could agree. Beautiful was the right word. You smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“I agree.”


End file.
